Dear Diary
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Snippets of life unfinished. For Chocolate Truffle Craze Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. I'm back to my absolute favorite new OTP Blackinnon. This shown in snippets to show how Blackinnon went from dislike to love. This is for the Chocolate Truffle Craze on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I choose to write for Chopped Nuts. The task was to write diary/journal format. So I hope I did good because this is my first time actually writing in this format. I hope you all enjoy Dear Diary.**

September _1, 1971_

 _Today is the first day of the rest of my life. I know you probably think I'm over exaggerating diary but I'm not. Every witch or wizard who was in my family has gone to Hogwarts and now it's my turn. I'm super excited to get there and find out what House I'll be in. I also can't wait to make friends. So far the only person I've met has been a Muggle-born girl who was already in the compartment when I entered. Her name is Lily. She seems nice. A little nervous but I quickly put her mind at ease. After all I know all about Hogwarts tradition having family that went there. Right? Another girl joined us her name was Mary. Maybe the three of us can be like these Three Musketeers Lily was telling me about. I hope so. I want us to be best friends forever. I have to go diary. Lily says we better get changed before we reach the castle so we're not hustling to do it last minute. Also the trolley witch is here. I have to have my Bertie Botts Every Flavored Jelly Beans. See you later to tell you how the Sorting went. Love Marlene._

 _After the Sorting Septemeber 1, 1971_

 _Diary I now know why Lily was so nervous on the train. Standing in front of the whole school with all those eyes staring at us. It really was enough to make anyone nervous. Even me. The Sorting was interesting. My parents and uncles and aunts had told me many stories about what would happen during the Sorting. But none of it was true. The Sorting was just a hat being place on our head and telling us where we were supposed to go. The only cool thing was that the Hat sang. But that's besides the point. No one said that the Sorting would be done in front of the whole school. As the Hat talked my ear of about all my qualities I could hear the older student eyes upon me and then it proclaimed me a Gryffindor. That was the house I was hoping I would get into because Dad was Gryffindor. And my best friend Lily had just been made a Gryffindor. The only problem was that git Sirius Black was in Gryffindor too. He had to go and get in Gryffindor. Didn't he? He ruins everything. I have to go diary Lily and the other girls are yelling at me to turn off the light and go to sleep. Love Marlene._

 _October 31, 1971_

 _I love the Hogwarts Halloween feast. It was everything that my family told me it would be and nothing could ruin it. Not even Sirius Black and his little minions. Everything was going alright in my world. I am enjoying all my classes. I think I'm the second smartest witch in our class. The first being Lily. But only because Lily makes me do the homework assignments. I knew we would end up being best friends because only a best friend would force you to do good in school. But enough about that back to the feast. There pumpkins with candles in them floating over the tables and bats flew around the ceiling. The ghosts were there too. Not that they aren't always there but it being Halloween made it just that much more special. The food was the absolute best that was ever served at Hogwarts to date. And the candy flowed freely once we got back to the Common Room. Even though it was curtesy of Sirius Black and James Potter. How they managed it. I don't know. And I don't want to know. Goodnight diary. This day was awesome and I am now totally tired. Love Marlene._

 _1st Day of Easter Break, 1971_

 _I can't believe that Mum let me stay over at Lily's house for the spring break. It's the farthest I've been from home besides Hogwarts. Lily's Mum's very nice. She came and picked us from King's Cross and was very kind to me. She asked about my family and how they were doing and she seemed interested in everything I had to say. Lily's sister Petunia however kind of scares me. She didn't seem to be nice at first. She actually quite ignored both Lily and I when we got in the car. Lily told me she was jealous of us and that I shouldn't let Petunia get to me. But I think maybe she just needs someone to be nice to her. To be her friend. Diary I endeavor to become friends with Petunia Evans even if she's the meanest person in the world. I have to run diary. Mrs. Evans is calling Lily and me down for dinner. Love Marlene._

 _Last Day of Easter Break, 1971_

 _I can't believe that anyone could be so rude to someone they have just met. I tried my best diary. I really did. But nothing I did this whole week could make Petunia Evans be my friend. Not even when I just came out and asked her to be my friend. Lily isn't helping matters that much either. She just keeps saying the same thing over and over again. "I told you so." It keeps repeating over and over in my head. The disappointment at my failure still fresh in my mind. Lily says I shouldn't sulk. That it's just Petunia being Petunia. But it doesn't seem fair to me. Perhaps the next time Lily invites me over I can try again with my mission of making friends with Petunia Evans. Maybe next time she'll come around to being friends with us. I know if I had a sister I would want her to be friends with me and my friends. Everyone else bragging about how they spent their summers. Even Lily. The only one's who don't seem to be bragging are Sirius Black and me. Maybe we're not that different after all. I have to go diary before I start barfing over that thought. Love, Marlene._

 _September 12, 1972_

 _I can't believe that git. He took my place on the Quidditch team. I was going to be the greatest Chaser that Gryffindor had ever seen. But no! No! That wasn't going to happen thanks to Mr. My Family is Rich Black. I was made a reserve player. A reserve player! It isn't fair diary. Why do the Sirius Blacks and James Potters of the world get everything? Why? It's not fair._

 _July 4, 1974_

 _Every year I try to make friend with Lily's sister during our school breaks. Every year is a fail. Lily told me a few years ago during our third year that Petunia wrote to Professor Dumbledore. Did Dumbledore say something to Petunia to make her think that witches and wizards wouldn't like her? If so we had to prove him wrong. Maybe we'd invite her to come to makeover day with us. Maybe she actually wants to do girly stuff but has no one to do it with it. I'll go invite her. I'll be right back diary Hopefully she says yes. Love Marlene._

 _A few minutes later July 4, 1974_

 _I can't she actually said yes. Lily says she probably wasn't listening to what I was saying and just said what she said to get me to leave her alone. But I'll take it. It's the first step in the process of making friends. Maybe she'd see us as different than she does now? I could only hope. Right? Have to go. Lily wants to prank call people. I think James Potter and his crew are rubbing of her. No a good thing. See you tomorrow diary. Love Marlene._

 _August 31, 1974_

 _I thought I was making some headway in getting Petunia Evans to see Lily, Mary, and I as friends. She had joined us for makeover day. She even seemed to enjoy herself a little. I think I saw her smile. But then he started coming around. He being Vernon Dursley. He hated us almost as much as Petunia once seemed to have. But once he started coming over she stopped being nice to us again. Our last night at the Evans house we invited her to come to another makeover night and she turned her nose up to us. What did we do to upset her that much? Or was because Vernon had talked her out of trying to be friends with us? I guess I'll have to give up on that one. Maybe one of these days Petunia will learn that Vernon is wrong? Hopefully it will be soon. She seems like a nice person once you get to know for ranting I just had to get that off my chest. Love Marlene._

 _October 31, 1975_

 _Something is going on with those boys. Those boys being James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. I heard them sneaking into the Common room late last night. After the time limit at that and when they saw that I was still awake in the Common room they tried to concoct some form of lie. I easily read through it. God I wish I had been made a prefect. That way I'd be able to wipe the smile off of Sirius Black's face. Not that I'm looking at his face or anything. He wishes I was looking at his face. Marlene._

 _December 19,1976_

 _I can't believe that just happened. Sirius Black just kissed me. Like an actual kiss. Not one your Mum gives you before bed when your younger. A real adult kiss. Why did he do that?_

 _October 31, 1977_

 _He asked me out. Sirius Black just asked me out. Lily says I should let all my preconceived notions about Sirius go and give him a chance. Just like she did for James Potter. So I went ahead and did that. I guess it wasn't such a bad first date. It was actually quite cute. Lily, James, Remus, and even Peter had helped him set up the Three Broomsticks as a romantic dinner for two. Which was very sweet. It showed me a whole new side to Sirius Black. One I could feel myself wanting to get to know better. In the end Sirius asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. Which I think kind of surprise the both of us. We ended up having the rest of the crew join us on our date but that just made it more perfect in my mind. And the kiss Sirius gave me when we got back to the Common room was to sweet. I'm glad I listened to Lily. Marlene_

 _July 4, 1981_

 _I can't believe I just found this diary again. I was rereading over my childhood thoughts and feeling and it kind of makes me wonder how I could be that naive. Things have gotten very bad since the last time I wrote in here. The Death Eater ranks are growing everyday. It's getting to a point were you can't pick up a Prophet or turn on the radio without hearing about someone dying or getting attacked. And I've seen their Dark Mark light up the sky several times in one night. The bright spot in this world now is the my best best friend Lily and her husband James are expecting their first child any day now. He says the baby will come next week. Lily insists that she's going to reach her due date of the 31st. I think I kind of agree with Lily. During one of our Order of the Pheonix meetings my boyfriend Sirius and I even made a bet about. I have go Sirius is here to pick me up for an Order meeting and then we're going out dinner after._

 _July 15, 1981_

 _They're coming. If anyone find this diary please keep up the fight against them. They can not be allowed to win. If you find this Sirius. I love you more than life itself. I wish we could have the life we planned out. But_

 **I hope you all enjoyed Dear Diary. I hope this puts more insight into the character of Marlene McKinnon and thoughts and feelings. The ending may also seem weird to some but I did it this way for a reason. That reason is because I feel this when the Death Eater would have barged in a killed her.**


End file.
